1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology has been known in which a belt is stretched from a shoulder portion of a seat back to a front end of a seat cushion to restrict movement of a seated passenger to a side of a vehicle when a side collision is predicted (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-008194 (JP 2007-008194 A), for example). Another technology has been known in which a belt is stretched from an upper end of the seat back to the front end of the seat cushion to restrict movement of a side airbag to the outside in a vehicle width direction when a side collusion occurs (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-029182 (JP 2009-029182 A), for example). Furthermore, an impact protection system has been known in which a trapping net is deployed on a side of the passenger by a tightening belt that is tightly stretched between the upper end of the seat back and the front end of the seat cushion during a collision (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-071883 (JP H10-071883 A), far example). This trapping net is stretched in a triangular plane when seen from a side of a vehicle that is bordered by the seat back and the seat cushion.
In each of the above, a topmost supported position of the belt or the trapping net is limited to the upper end of the seat back. Thus, there is room for improvement in passenger restraint performance by the belt, the trapping net, or an airbag supported thereby.